


O Bom Caminho

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Bom dia riquinho”





	O Bom Caminho

Naquela manhã Kaoru acordou com um homem nu em sua cama. Isso não era algo novo, acontecia de tempos em tempos desde a faculdade e ele já tinha parado de tentar negar porque acontecia.

Mas nunca antes daquela manhã ele tinha acordado com o melhor amigo que ele já teve em sua vida. Ou com um padre.

No dia anterior tinha sido o último dia de Ritsuko na ilha, Kaoru e Sentaro a acompanharam as docas e a abraçaram e os três fizeram promessas de futuras visitas e de trocar cartas. Dentro de alguns dias seria a vez de Kaoru de partir de volta para Tóquio.

Após ela partir os dois andaram um pouco pela praia, então tocaram juntos por horas na igreja até o padre chefe da paróquia veio lhes dizer que estava tarde demais para eles estarem fazendo aquela barulheira. Eles acabaram correndo até a casinha onde Sentaro vivia. Como sempre quando eles corriam Sentaro segurou sua mão.

Ele não tinha certeza de quem tinha beijado quem primeiro, só que aconteceu e quando começou a acontecer não parou.

Apenas na manhã Kaoru notou a cruz na parede de frente para a cama. Lhe ocorreu que talvez ele deveria culpar, havia tantos motivos porque ficar era uma idéia ruim. Mas de alguma maneira a idéia de partir era pior.

Antes que ele decidisse, Sentaro acordou.

“Bom dia riquinho”

Kaoru procurou por sinais de culpa e vergonha em seu rosto, mas não havia nenhum, Sentaro apenas parecia feliz, relaxado e ainda um pouco sonolento. O lembrava da primeira vez que eles se encontraram.

“Porque a cara estranha ?” Sentaro perguntou se espreguiçando.

“Minha cara está perfeitamente normal”

“Não, não está. Parece como se você estivesse prestes a pirar...foi a sua primeira vez com um homem ?”

“Não, a sua ?”

“Não”

Kaoru respirou fundo, pelo menos ele não poderia ser culpado por trazer um padre para o mau caminho, pelo menos não exclusivamente.

“Eu achei que sim. Você parecia saber o que você estava fazendo, mais do que eu achei que um padre saberia”

Sentaro ficou quieto por um momento.

“Eu não me tornei um padre imediatamente Kaoru”

“O que você está dizendo exatamente ?”

“Que eu precisava de dinheiro após eu fugir e houveram vezes que eu fiz coisas com homens para conseguir dinheiro”

Kaoru ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, processando o que tinha sido dito.

“Você deveria ter voltado para casa”

“Eu sei...mas sabe foi a minha escolha. Não foi tão ruim. Frequentemente até sentiu bom, mas nunca sentiu certo. Ontem com você sentiu”

Sentaro começou a beijar ele de novo, com uma mão no seu pescoço e outra indo na direção da sua cintura. Foi necessário todo o autocontrole que Kaoru possuía para pará-lo antes que fosse adiante.

“O que isso significa exatamente ? Você está dizendo que você vai largar a igreja ?”

“Porque eu faria isso ?”

“Porque até onde eu sei a sua religião tem umas regras contra homens terem relações desse tipo com outros homens e padres terem relações em geral”

Sentaro por um momento olhou para cima como se tais questões nunca tivessem cruzado sua mente.

“Eu nunca fui muito de seguir regras que não fazem sentido, e eu não acho que essas fazem. Um tipo de deus que me colocaria no inferno por fazer algo que não machuca ninguém com uma pessoa que eu amo não é um deus que eu gostaria de agradar. Mas eu não acho que o meu seja assim”

“Do jeito que você fala parece simples, mas não é, as coisas podem ficar tão complicadas”

“Eu não sou um idiota eu sei que vida é complicada e que a minha igreja tem problemas. Mas algumas coisas são simples. Eu sou uma boa pessoa e você também. E eu quero você. E você me quer, certo ?”

“Sim” Kaoru disse.

_Sempre_ Kaoru pensou.

E dessa vez quando Sentaro começou a beijá-lo ele não o parou.


End file.
